lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Magneto
Magneto is a playable character and villain in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. He is the tertiary antagonist of the game. In the final level, he appears like a hero. Role in the Story Magneto is one of the many villains who join Loki in the quest to find the Cosmic Bricks to use to power Doctor Doom's Doom Ray of Doom. Magneto is first seen at The Raft, where the villains are put in. Sabretooth and Mystique are breaking the villains out on his command. Iron Man, Hulk and Wolverine fight Whiplash, Leader, and then they catch up to Sabretooth, who then proceeds to break out Red Skull, Rhino, and Loki. Magneto arrives and destroys Iron Man 's suit. Hulk and Wolverine chase Magneto and Sabretooth, where Abomination shows up and fights Hulk again with Sabretooth 's help. Hulk and Wolverine are able to defeat them, but Magneto gets away along with the other escaped villains. Wolverine brings the Tesseract to Professor X at the X-Mansion, only to know it was Mystique in disguise, and the mansion is attacked by Magneto and The Brotherhood Of Mutants. Jean Grey, Cyclops, Storm, and Iceman help save the students and try to stop Magneto, but he steals the Tesseract and escapes with Mystique, and leaves Juggernaut to battle them, but is defeated. Magneto uses his powers on the Statue of Liberty and unleashes it on Mister Fantastic, Wolverine and Hulk. The heroes battle Mastermind and even fall under his control briefly, he is defeated, but are thrown away by the Statue of Liberty. On Asteroid M Island, Captain America, Thing and Storm catch up with Magneto, and they battle him, only to discover it was Mystique they battled, and Storm locks her up so she can't escape. The real Magneto escapes in the Asteroid M, but Captain America, Thing and Storm secretly snuck in. Spider-Man, Iron Man and Thor then head to Asteroid M using the Stark Jet to track the villains. Magneto attempts to stop them by setting up traps, but they manage to avoid them. They catch up to Magneto where they battle him at his throne room. Magneto is defeated and the heroes head off to stop Loki and Doctor Doom. However, they take down Iron Man and Thor, leaving only Spider-Man until he is joined up by Captain America, Thing and Storm, who snuck in earlier. They are able to defeat Doctor Doom. Iron Man and Thor catch up to help stop Loki, who reveals his true plan, unleashing Galactus to destroy Earth and Asgard. With no other choices, Nick Fury calls upon the villains to help the heroes defeat Galactus, he is sucked into a portal with Loki and the villains leave the Helicarrier as part of their agreement with the heroes. History Holocaust survivor and mutant supremacist super-genius Max Eisenhardt, A.K.A. Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, befriended Charles Xavier in Israel decades ago and shared ideas about how to liberate mutantkind from the oppressiveness of human governments. After thwarting a HYDRA attempt to recover hidden Nazi gold, Lehnsherr and Xavier realized that Xavier's dream of co-existence between mutants and humans was incompatible with Lehnsherr's belief that someday mutants should dominate humanity, so they parted ways. Years later, Lehnsherr tried to take over the Cape Citadel missile base using the name Magneto, but he was defeated by Xavier's mutant superhero team, the X-Men. Realizing that he would need a team of his own if he were to be the victor in his ideological war with Xavier, Magneto formed the Brotherhood of (Evil) Mutants. Appearance Magneto has a red-and-purple helmet that protects him from psionic attack, a red shirt with a purple-and-white magnet insignia, purple gloves, a purple-and-gray collar, a purple cape, purple shorts, and red pants. Abilities *'Magnetokinesis': Magneto can hover by standing on a levitating metallic platform, manipulate metallic blue LEGO objects, and project high-speed metallic projectiles. *'Magnetic flight:' Short Hovering Above the ground. Trivia *Magneto was revealed when the game was in January 2013. *For some reason, in the E3 demo, Magneto was without his cape but it was present in the Comic-Con demo and so on. *Magneto is infamously known as the father of Quicksilver and The Scarlet Witch, the founder of the Brotherhood of Mutants, and the illegitimate father of Polaris. *Magneto has the most hearts during a boss battle with 9 hearts. *Because Magneto uses LEGO studs that indicate that they are made out of metal. Gallery Erik.jpg|Promotinal artwork Magneto.jpg Magnetmaster.jpg Magneto hover.jpg Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Minifigures Category:Flight Category:X-Men Villains Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Avengers Villains Category:Bosses Category:Mutants Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Comics Characters Category:Magneto Versions